psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Leopold von Sacher-Masoch
Leopold Ritter von Sacher-Masoch (27 January 1836 – 9 March 1895) was an Austrian writer and journalist, who gained renown for his romantic stories of Galician life. The term masochism is derived from his name. During his lifetime, Sacher-Masoch was well-known as a man of letters, often compared to Turgenev, who was seen by some as a potential successor to Goethe. Sacher-Masoch was a utopian thinker who espoused socialist and humanist ideals in his fiction and non-fiction. Most of his works remain untranslated into English. The novel Venus in Furs is his only book commonly available in English. Biography Galician storyteller Von Sacher-Masoch was born in the city then known as Lemberg, the capital of the Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria, at the time a province of the Austrian Empire (now Lviv, Ukraine), into the Roman Catholic family of an Austrian police director of Spanish descent and Charlotte von Masoch, a Ukrainian noblewoman.The cultural legacy of Sacher-Masoch Nataliya Kosmolinska and Yury Okhrimenko He began learning German at age 12. He studied law, history and mathematics at Graz University, and after graduating moved back to Lemberg where he became a professor. His early, non-fictional publications dealt mostly with Austrian history. At the same time, Masoch turned to the folklore and culture of his homeland, Galicia. Soon he abandoned lecturing and became a free man of letters. Within a decade his short stories and novels prevailed over his historical non-fiction works, though historical themes continued to imbue his fiction. Masoch found a particular interest in depicting picturesque types of various ethnicities that inhabited Galicia. From the 1860s to the 1880s he published a number of volumes of Jewish Short Stories, Polish Short Stories, Galician Short Stories, German Court Stories and Russian Court Stories. His works were published in translation in Ukrainian, Russian and French. In the Ukraine his works were widely read and held in high esteem. ''The Legacy of Cain'' In 1869 Sacher-Masoch conceived a grandiose series of short stories under the collective title Legacy of Cain that would represent the author's aesthetic Weltanschauung. The cycle opened with the manifesto The Wanderer that brought out misogynist themes that became peculiar to Masoch's writings. Of the six planned volumes, only the first two were ever completed. By the middle of the 1880s, Masoch abandoned the Legacy of Cain. Nevertheless, the published volumes of the series included Masoch's best-known stories, and of them, Venus in Furs (1869) is the most famous today. The short novel expressed Sacher-Masoch's fantasies and fetishes (especially for dominant women wearing fur). He did his best to live out his fantasies with his mistresses and wives. Philosemitism and feminism Sacher-Masoch edited the Leipzig-based monthly literary magazine Auf der Höhe. Internationale Review (At the Pinnacle. International Review), which was published from October, 1881 to September, 1885. This was a progressive magazine aimed at tolerance and integration for Jews in Saxony, as well as for the emancipation of women with articles on women's education and suffrage. In his later years, he worked against local antisemitism through an association for adult education called the Oberhessischer Verein für Volksbildung (OVV), founded in 1893 with his second wife, Hulda Meister. Private life On 8 December 1869, Sacher-Masoch and his mistress Baroness Fanny Pistor signed a contract making him her slave for a period of six months, with the stipulation that the Baroness wear furs as often as possible, especially when she was in a cruel mood. Sacher-Masoch took the alias of "Gregor," a stereotypical male servant's name, and assumed a disguise as the servant of the Baroness. The two traveled by train to Italy. As in Venus in Furs, he traveled in the third-class compartment, while she had a seat in first-class, arriving in Venice (Florence, in the novel), where they were not known, and would not arouse suspicion. Sacher-Masoch pressured his first wife, Aurora von Rümelin, whom he married in 1873, to live out the experience of the book, against her preferences. Sacher-Masoch found his family life to be unexciting, and eventually got a divorce and married his assistant. Later years In 1875 Masoch wrote The Ideals of Our Time, an attempt to give a portrait of German society during its Gründerzeit period. In his late fifties, his mental health began to deteriorate, and he spent the last years of his life under psychiatric care. According to official reports, he died in Lindheim, Germany]] in 1895. It is also claimed that he died in an asylum in Mannheim]] in 1905. Masochism The term masochism was invented in 1886 by the Austrian psychiatrist Richard Freiherr von Krafft-Ebing (1840–1902) in his book Psychopathia Sexualis: Sacher-Masoch was not pleased with Kraft-Ebbing's assertions. Nevertheless, details of Masoch's private life were obscure until Aurora von Rümelin's memoirs, Meine Lebensbeichte (1906), were published in Berlin under the pseudonym Wanda v. Dunajew. The following year a French translation, Confession de Ma Vie (1907), by "Wanda von Sacher-Masoch" was printed in Paris by Mercure de France. An English translation of the French edition was published as The Confessions of Wanda von Sacher-Masoch (1991) by RE/Search Publications. Selected bibliography * 1858 A Galician Story 1846. * 1865 Kaunitz. * 1867 The Last King of Hungary. * 1870 The Divorced Woman. * 1870 Legacy of Cain. Vol. 1: Love. (includes his most famous novella Venus in Furs) * 1872 Faux Ermine. * 1873 Female Sultan. * 1873 The Messalinas of Vienna. * 1873-1874 Russian Court Stories: 4 Vols. * 1873-1877 Viennese Court Stories: 2 Vols. * 1875 The Ideals of Our Time. * 1875 Galician Stories. * 1877 The Man Without Prejustice. * 1877 Legacy of Cain. Vol. 2: Property. * 1878 The New Hiob. * 1878 Jewish Stories. * 1878 The Republic of Women's Enemies. * 1879 Silhouettes. * 1881 New Jewish Stories. * 1883 The Godmother. * 1886 Eternal Youth. * 1886 Stories from Polish Ghetto. * 1886 Little Mysteries of World History. * 1887 Polish Stories. * 1890 The Serpent in Paradise. * 1891 The Lonesome. * 1894 Love Stories. * 1898 Entre nous. * 1900 Catherina II. * 1901 Afrikas Semiramis. * 1907 Fierce Women. See also * BDSM * Sadism and masochism in fiction * Story of O * Biale, David, "Masochism and Philosemitism: The Strange Case of Leopold Von Sacher-Masoch," Journal of Contemporary History 17 (1982), 305-323. References }} External links * ** [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/6852 The complete text of Venus in Furs] from Project Gutenberg ** The Bookbinder of Hort, part of an anthology, Stories by Foreign Authors * The Letawitza * Leopold von Sacher-Masoch * Leopold von Sacher-Masoch article from Human Sexuality: An Encyclopedia Category:19th-century writers Category:19th-century Austrian people Category:Austro-Hungarian writers Category:Austrian writers Category:Austrian socialists Category:Austrian atheists Category:German-language writers Category:Austrian erotica writers Category:Erotic fiction Category:BDSM writers Category:Jews and Judaism in Austria Category:Austrian nobility Category:Bohemian nobility Category:Czechs of Spanish descent Category:Austrians of Spanish descent Category:Austrians of Czech descent Category:Austrians of Ukrainian descent Category:People from Lviv Category:1836 births Category:1895 deaths !--< ar:ليوبولد فون زاخر مازوخ br:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch cs:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch da:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch de:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch es:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch eo:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch fa:لئوپولد فون زاخر-مازوخ fr:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch id:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch it:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch he:ליאופולד פון זאכר-מאזוך la:Leopoldus de Sacher-Masoch nl:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch ja:レーオポルト・フォン・ザッハー＝マゾッホ pl:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch pt:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch ru:Захер-Мазох, Леопольд фон sk:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch sv:Masochism tr:Leopold von Sacher-Masoch uk:Леопольд фон Захер-Мазох zh:利奧波德·範·薩克-馬索克 -->